


The families of Ohio

by Bitter_old_witch



Series: Boy pussy [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Death, Dominant, Drugs, F/M, Infidelity, Italian Mafia, Killing, Love, M/M, Mafia Sans, Reincarnation, Submissive, War, black mail, boy pussy, honour killing, spanish cartel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitter_old_witch/pseuds/Bitter_old_witch
Summary: Kurt Hummel was meant to rule as the next head of the Hummel family but fate had other plans, making him a submissive with a boypussy is just part of the problem. Mpreg, boypussy.





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine sat at his feet with puppy dog eyes. “Kurt come on” Blaine pleaded. 

“If you do not stop Harassing me, I will have to take this up with the School authorities” Kurt glared at Blaine, Blaine was dressed in his Dalton uniform. Kurt wore his uniform as a submissive, it was the same as Blaine but with a bow and skirt.

“Kurt come on, it's not fair at all” Blaine pleaded.

“You are Italian, the Anderson family and I am a Hummel, German. We have been at war for 59 years” Kurt said. “Why then should I go on a date with you?” 

“Think about how many lives will be saved if we date, no more blood feud. Plus you’d bag a hot boyfriend” Blaine smiled.

Kurt glared at Anderson for a moment. He uncrossed his legs and shut his eyes in thought. If he indeed married the Anderson heir his family would have to stop the feud, the deaths reduced and they would have teamed up. Suddenly he felt something dripping on his shoe, he opened his eyes. Blaine had tilted his head to see between Kurt's legs and his nose was dripping blood. Kurt quickly shut his legs tight and stood up with his face bright red.

“Fuck you, you pervert!” Kurt snapped before leaving, not before giving Anderson a slap to the cheek.

Kurt pushed open the door, Jeff and Nick, Blaine’s Dalton body guards ran in to inspect Blaine.

Kurt walked away.

“So how did you fuck this up?” Jeff asked.

“From what we heard he was considering dating you” Nick commented.

“Shit, how bad is my face?” Blaine asked, Nick rose a brow.

“Well asides from the imprint of a slap on your face, it's fine” Nick replied, Blaine groaned. 

“I almost had him, he uncrossed his legs, I saw a glimpse of his underwear. To keep staring at it I just had to tilt my head a bit. My nose started bleeding and he put 2 and 2 together.” Blaine smiled.

“That is kind of sad” Jeff commented, Blaine's hand reached up for his swollen cheek, he could not help but smile. 

“What is sad is how much he is savoring the pain, as if it's a glass of wine” Nick corrected.

“You two are meant to be on my side.” Blaine said sadly.

“We are but you almost had him, you could have been swimming in the forbidden sea but you gave it up to stare at his underwear” Jeff said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

“He is such a freak” Kurt groaned to Quinn and Santana. “Seriously, he behaves so-“

“There is a reason we don't associate with the Italians” Quinn commented, Kurt sighed as he ate his salad. 

“I wish I could eat a whole cheese cake” Santana sighed. “Sick of this crappy food, my Mexican third eye say give lame Anderson a try” 

“No thank you, I rather date that French prick than that reject” Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated Blaine Anderson, the guy had been bothering Kurt since he came to Dalton last year. Always in his face, always bothering him and always making obscene puns and pick up line that mad Kurt want to strangle the guy.

“By French you mean Sebastian right” Santana asked. Kurt sighed before stabbing his plate with his plastic fork. “Whatever Lady face” Santana sighed as she ate a piece of lettuce.

“Italians are filth, the Anderson family is the lowest of the lows and we Germans will be the ones to rule Ohio in the end.” Quinn snapped.

“Quinn you are not even in any family” Santana replied. “You don't understand Family law or the agreement.”

“The Italians killed my father, whether or not I belong to a family I resent them”Quinn snapped.

“Someone did not take her PMS medicine today” Santana sighed before pushing her tray forward.”why the fuck can't I eat a fucking cheese burger, chips and a milk shake?” Santana glared at Kurt as if he had been the one to stop her.

“Why are you looking at me, it's not like I told you to watch your weight” Kurt snapped. Santana rolled her eyes with a groan.

“Yeah well I see you eating cheesecake for dinner, why the fuck are you not fat?” Santana snapped. “You don't have periods and you don't gain a lot of weight. I am staring to fucking think you got the better end of the stick”

“In evolution?” Kurt giggled. “But that new guy is hot”

“Kurt, unlike Lucy kabusy over here, we are heirs to the mob throne, that automatically cancels out normal guys. Either you date and marry from your mob or from another mob, you know this.” Santana was the heiress to the Spanish cartel. She like myself, Sebastian Smithe, Blaine Anderson were one day going to be the next generation.

Dalton was the place the richest people sent their children away to for protection and safety. The school was under all mob protection.

“Not as if you have much of an option either, you are an acquired taste. Bitch, gay, sub with a pussy instead of a prick.” Santana pointed out.

“And because of that I should date Anderson?” Kurt asked. “Honey I am far from desperate”

“Top of his class, both academics and special classes” Santana commented. Special classes were for children whose background was not exactly clean, we are taught how to fight and use weapons. “Not bad looking, except got the gel hair. He speaks multiple languages and he likes you”

“You forget the fact that our families have been feuding for 59 years and he is a fucking pervert” Kurt added. “It is so obvious he just wants to smash”

“My point is a date will not kill you, he has been on you for a year. Really strong determination for someone who simply wants to smash.”Santana said.

“Forget her, screw Anderson”Quinn said, Kurt rose a brow. “What I mean is fuck Anderson” Quinn said. Kurt stared at her blankly. “Put a bullet in his head when he is not fucking looking”

“The agreement states wards below the age of 21 and Submissive partners not in a position of authority can/should be not be harmed in any altercation.” Kurt replied. “The simple act of killing him will cause the 5 families to reign down on mine”

“You know a lot about the agreement” Quinn said cautiously. 

“I don't plan to hand over my birthright just because fate has a sense of humor and made me a submissive. I will be the next head” Kurt said calmly. “Whoever I am with will understand that”

Kurt paused to stared at the table, the fly had been in the same position since Lunch began, just on the table near Kurt’s hand. He looked a bit closer at the fly, it was a sound transmitter. They were not discussing anything personal so why would someone spy on him?

He lifted his tray and crushed it, the person must be really stupid if they think he would discuss important business in an open place.

Hearing a yelp he tired to see Blaine had stood up and then doubled over, his hands pressed flat on his ears as he swore like a sailor. Kurt smirked, he lifted his tray to pick up the mechanical fly. He stood up and walked over to Anderson and his goons, he dropped the fly on Blaine’s cheeseburger before walking back to his table.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

 

“You guys are the worst, I told you to put it near Quinn not Kurt.” Blaine groaned. “Now he will think I am a stalker”

“You mean more so than usual?” Jeff asked. “Don't you think you should just date someone else? You don't even have Kurt's number. We have been chasing him for a year”

“It's going to be Kurt, Kurt and I will rule this damn city together.” Blaine snapped. Anger cracking through his delicate mask of smiles.”It is important all hands be on deck because even if it's going to take 10 years Kurt is no longer going to be Hummel but Anderson”

“Chill, Jeff was just kidding around. We know how important Kurt is to you, we just have to come up with something better” Nick said quickly. It made Blaine calm down.

“Something a lot better that will let Kurt know you are serious and not lame” Jeff added. “You said he thinks you just want to smash”

“Perhaps making a formal request my family asking his would make him happier” Blaine said.

“The Hummel clan hate us, they would never agree to it.” Nick reminded.

“Just one date, why is he so difficult. I just want to make him love me” Blaine groaned.

“Try going to his room to ask him out, it may be better.” Nick commented.

“Last time I went there I stole his underwear, not allowed in anymore.” Blaine commented nervously. “His door says ‘No Blaine Anderson’ so-“

“Could he know about project last man standing” Jeff asked. “Perhaps if he knows how far Blaine is willing to go for him-“

“I think Nick should be the only one giving advice, that statement was so stupid.” Blaine glared at Jeff. “Imagine this, Hi Kurt I get rid of every guy that shows interest in you, now that I am the only one, you better date me because there will be no one else.” 

“That is how restraining orders are formed” Nick sighed. 

“So back to the drawing board?” Jeff asked to confirm. 

“Yes back to the drawing fucking board” Nick groaned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Kurt sighed when there was a knock on his room door, He walked over to open it only to have a bouquet of roses thrust into his arms.

“Blaine these are beautiful” Kurt commented. 

Then the music started.

Nick began the song ,The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow 

Jeff:(mmmm)

Nick: You come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop  
Put Van The Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance  
And now I'm singing like

 

Blaine began singing; Kurt, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead 

Jeff and Nick: (mmmm)

Blaine: I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date 

Nick and Jeff:(mmmm)

Blaine: You and me are thrifty  
So go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play  
And I'm singing like

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
Blaine: I'm in love with your body  
Nick and Jeff:Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
Blaine: I'm in love with your body  
Nick and Jeff:Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
Blaine: I'm in love with your body  
Nick and Jeff:Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
Blaine: I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Blaine: Come on, be my baby, come on  
Nick and Jeff:Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on

Blaine: I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
Blaine: I'm in love with your body  
Nick and Jeff:Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Blaine: I'm in love with your body  
Nick and Jeff:Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Blaine: I'm in love with your body  
Nick and Jeff:Come on, be my baby, come on  
Nick and Jeff: Come on, be my baby, come on  
Blaine: I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Blaine ended panting and out of breath, he gave Kurt an unsure smile before turning to look at Nick who gave him two thumbs up.

“Can I come in so we can talk?” Blaine asked nervously, Kurt but his lip for a moment before nodding his head. Blaine was dressed in a tux and Kurt had to admit Blaine looked good in it. 

“As long as you do not sniff my underwear like last time” Kurt replied. He shut the door behind Blaine. Blaine stood awkwardly as Kurt carried a vase to the bathroom to fill with water. He could see Kurt’s underwear drawer, he wanted to move closed but didn't.

Kurt came back and set the flowers in the vase on the desk. He sat on the bed and motioned Blaine to do the same.

“I love you” Blaine said simply. Kurt stared blankly for a moment. “I guess the first time was when you first arrived and handed Dave Karofsky his butt, you didn't need a savior. Then your smile is the prettiest thing I have ever seen and when you laugh.” Blaine felt his cheeks turn red. 

“You don't feel the same way” Kurt replied. “ I will probably never feel the same way about you”

Kurt sighed he leaned into Blaine and their lips met for a moment. Blaine was sure he wasn't on this planet again, his stomach was in knots.

“I guess I did feel a small spark, Friday 6:30pm breadstix” Kurt replied. He proceeded to kick Blaine out without another word.

“Blaine are you alright?” Nick asked as he snapped a finger before Blaine’s face. Blaine stared blankly at Jeff. 

“Should we ask Kurt what is wrong with Blaine?” Jeff asked.

“Another rejection I bet” Nick sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

“He said he would go on a date with me!” Blaine corrected. “He kissed me” 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Kurt felt slightly bad, he only agreed to date Blaine to piss off his dad. His dad kept talking about him and Sebastian getting together and how good it would be for both family's.

Friday night at bread sticks would be his announcement to his father. He would not be used as a bargaining chip, the kiss was to see if they had chemistry to pull off a couple in love.

Blaine had said some things that made Kurt feel even worse for using Blaine Anderson, still he had told his father he had a high level member of an important family. 

The next morning Kurt felt worse when Blaine had sent a tray delivery of French toast, coffee, syrup, muffins etc to him.

Blaine carried Kurt's books too, acting like a gentleman.

Kurt hated the fact Blaine was being so nice to him because he was going to use Blaine Anderson as a front to gain what he always wanted. Power.

Lunch came around and Blaine had sat at his table beside him, he looked genuinely happy that Kurt ‘agreed’ to give him a chance.

Kurt felt like a horrible person.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Burt Hummel hated when he and Kurt fought. The Anderson and Spanish Cartel had joined forces now They had 45% of the power in Ohio, to keep in check The Hummel family needed to merge with the French to be able to fend off any future attack.

He had paired Kurt with the Smythe Kid because the guy was smart, okay looking and he understood how a Family was run. He would be the next head of both families with Kurt at his side.

He wondered when Kurt even got a boyfriend?Burt was not a man for suits and ties or any of those fancy stuff. He wore flannel unlike others. Burt Hummel took out his phone from his pocket.

“Joe, I need an arranged murder set up tomorrow” Burt smirked. “Good bye to Kurt's boyfriend” it was nothing Personal”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Kurt glared at a spot on his carpet, Blaine was Italian it was okay to fuck him up. He should never feel guilty for that, he stood up once he heard the soft knock on the door. He had decided to wear a dress with heels. Opening the door he saw blaine in a tux with bow tie holding out flowers to him again. Kurt flashed a smile but said nothing as he quickly put the flowers in a water base.

As they walked, Blaine kept glancing awkwardly at Kurt's hand. It was obvious he wanted to hold Kurt's hand. “Where are dumb and dumber?” Kurt asked.

“Around, can't really go out with you without them, Breadstix is within German territory” Blaine said for a moment. 

“I see you did your background check” Kurt commented.

“If I think anything you say or do will hurt my family, I will betray you to protect them. My family is number one to me and you are a close second” Blaine said.

“Trust me, I have no interest in hurting your family” Kurt said.

“That's cute, you ask me to trust you” Blaine replied. Kurt knew Blaine could not trust him fully, just like he knew he could never trust Blaine fully.

“You know I still think Italians are trash but I respect your loyalty. No matter what happens, an Italian never squeals” Kurt said. He had been there when his father tortured men for the truth and they did in their stubborn pride.

“Germans too, all too willing to die for you and whatever they believe in.” Blaine replied. “I am not all nice Kurt” Blaine felt it had to be said. He was next in line, he killed people. He signed people to die and he was never going to feel bad for it.

“Neither am I” Kurt smiled. Blaine still cast Kurt nervous glances at his hand, Kurt decided to put Blaine out of his misery and grabbed his hand.

Blaine's hand was sweaty, Kurt bit at his lip seeing Blaine’s Lexus. He loved cars and he definitely liked this one.

They got in the car and began to drive, Kurt noticed the black car following them. “So I have to tell you something” Kurt said.

“Okay?” Blaine said. “What is it?”

“It's nothing” Kurt did not want Blaine running away. “Why do you insist on constantly asking me out?”

“I like you” Blaine replied, he just like Kurt and that was fact. Anderson men hardly fell but when they did they fell hard and unfortunately he fell for the enemy. Dominant male knew when they found a compatible mate, Anderson men hardly ever paired but when they did. It was forever.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. “Right and the fact you want to have sex with me has nothing to do with me”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Blaine was shocked to see German guards all around breadstix, he figured Kurt too must have been a little scared to have 5 armed men around the area. Did Kurt really think Blaine would attack him in his own turf?

“It's not like I am going to kill you, you could have toned down the security” Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt looked nervous for a moment before biting his cherry lip.

“I have to tell you something” Kurt stared at blaine with his big blue eyes, Blaine rose a brow. “It's family dinner night and you are my date”

“Are you in-fucking-sane?” Blaine glared at Kurt. “I knew this was too good to be true, your dad will fucking kill me”

“He will not” Kurt assured. “Stop acting like a baby”

“Well it's not you walking to your death is it” Blaine snapped. “I am going back to Dalton”

“I will let you look up my skirt after the dinner” Kurt said. Blaine turned to Kurt, eyes dragging down the long legs. “I may not be wearing underwear” Blaines eyes widened as he bit his lip hard. 

“Wait- shit- fuck-“ Blaine groaned. “I want another date too and a kiss with tongue. I also want a promise to not knee me in the balls when I get a boner”

“Ew but fine” Kurt groaned. 

“Alright then let's go meet my father-in-law” Blaine said. Kurt glared at Blaine as he stared at his butt when he stepped out of the car.

“Are you really not-?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, this dress, I can’t wear them under these” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Thank you, I think there really is a God!” Blaine said loudly, the guards filled their heads as Kurt passed. Greeting him in respect.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blaine could not believe he was stepping into the belly of the beast in order to get a kiss, a date and a nice view. Upon entering and seeing even more armed guards he felt he should have asked Kurt for sex, at least let Blaine lose his Damn v-card in his car.

“Was zum Teufel macht er hier(what the fuck is he doing here)?” A tall man, dressed in plaid, a baseball cap asked and jeans asked. He stood in the centre with a frown on his face.

“Er ist mein datum( he is my date)” Kurt replied, he sounded so sexy.

“Du willst mir sagen, dass dein Freund ein Anderson ist?” The man glared at Kurt, Kurt glared back.

“Yes, Dad this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson” Kurt snapped. Blaine was shocked, the man looked nothing like Kurt.

“We will talk about this later” Mr. Hummel snapped. He walked back to the table.

“I deserve more than a look” Blaine sighed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Eat the food quickly so we can leave” Kurt lead Kurt to the table. He sat next to Blaine across his father.

“ how long have you two been dating” Mr. Hummel asked.

“Two months” Blaine said, felt an elbow hit his rib hard.

“Kurt, warum machst du das mit mir? Warum bringst du dieses Ding nach? Elizabeth würde jetzt in ihrem Grab rollen.” Mr Hummel said. ( why do this to me? Elizabeth would be disappointed)

“Ich hatte keine Absicht, dich zu verletzen, aber wäre es so schlimm, eine 59-jährige Fehde zu beenden” Kurt said softly. (I did not mean to hurt you but I want this feud to end)

“I won't let Anderson take over Kurt” Mr Hummel said.

“I am taking over dad, being a submissive does not make me an invalid” Kurt snapped.

“No you are worse than an invalid, you are a submissive. What do you think you can do?” Mr. Hummel said.

“If you would marry Sebastian Smythe, at least I would be able to hand over to-“ Mr. Hummel snapped.

“If you give this family to anyone but me I will never forgive you” Kurt snapped.

“This dinner is ruined anyway, get back to School” Mr Hummel said before standing up and walking towards a guard.

Blaine was happy, not only did this take five minutes but he could now lay Kurt in his back seat, he even had a condom in his wallet I case Kurt let him smash.

Kurt glared at his father before standing, “let's go Blaine”

“Nice meeting you Dad” Blaine watched Mr. Hummel’s face turn bright red in anger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

 

“Joey, they are coming out show time” Mark tapped his friend. 

“The black haired kid must be the next heir to the family, the brown haired must be the target” Joey commented. He pulled down his mask and held his pistol in hand.

“You sure?” Mark asked.

“No way the heir will be that bitch” Joey said. “Keep the car running, I will be back soon” 

“Okay you are right” Mark smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Kurt groaned when Blaine pushed him against the car and kissed him. “Kurt you promised tongue” Blaine reminded. Blaine had watched the guards all run up to the restaurant entrance and now was the perfect time.

Kurt parted his mouth and Blaine wasted no time to lock tongues. Kurt was getting into it, Kurt wrapped his arms round Blaines neck he was lifted to the hood of the car. Blaine between Kurt's legs, he could put it in Blaine pulled back.

“I am going to marry you” Blaine commented. “I swear I am going to marry you and we will rule this world together”

“That's just creepy, this is-“ the loud gun shot made Blaine freeze, blood was on his tux. The problem was the blood was not his, Kurt was leaning forward limp on Blaine. It all happened within a second, he saw Jeff and Nick pursue the shooter.

“I think I am going to die” Kurt commented. Blaine’s hands were shaking when he called for an ambulance. The sound of the shot made the guard and even Mr. Hummel come to look, he had a smirk until he saw that Kurt slump in Blaine’s arms.

He looked like a man that had lost it all, he ran to meet Blaine. Who had now laid Kurt flat on the floor.

“Kurt, no!” Mr Hummel yelled. Blaine was in shock. He was used to watching people get shot, hell he had shot a few and tortured a few but Kurt was kissing him and now he laid on the ground staring Up at blaine with lifeless eyes. “Kurt come on, you can't leave me”

“It was too quick, I couldn’t protect him” Blaine said sounding broken.

“Get out of here!” Mr. Hummel snapped.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Blaine had not been allowed to follow Kurt to the hospital, it didn't mean that he would sit back and do nothing. 

His phone vibrated. He lifted it and it was a message from Nick.

‘We have him’ Blaine was a reasonable man, he was not a big fan of torture or extracting information by pain. This time however Blaine was going to savor every moment as he tortures the bastard. Not only had he hurt his date, he also insulted Blaine in the highest honor . He made him unable to protect his submissive.

‘Take him to the room’ Blaine, texted back.

Cxcxcccxx

Blaine had changed his clothes to short and a red shirt. Jeff and Nick along with a few others stood in the room, a man with brown hair and green eyes sat on a chair under the light.

He stared up at him, “Your father organized this, Jesus I just did his job” Blaine rose a brow and smiled.

“My father?” Blaine asked in amusement. A smile on his face as he stooped down to the man’s level. “Anthony Anderson told you to kill Kurt Hummel?” Blaine asked. 

“You must be mistaken dude, Anthony Anderson is-“Jeff began but then Nick cut him off.

“Shut the fuck up” Nick snapped.

“ I would like to believe you but currently my father cannot make any demands” Blaine stood up straight before running his fingers through the full head of hair.

“Anderson-?” The man asked with wide eyes. 

“You seem a bit reluctant to talk, boys let's break his two legs. Get me a hammer” Blaine said. “You will must likely pass out from shock but I will make certain you never walk again”

“Burt Hummel hired us to get rid of his son’s boyfriend. I swear if we knew it was you we would never have gotten involved.” The man said.

“You expect me to believe that Burt Hummel had his own son shot?” Blaine asked. “I guess you take me for a fool, you think I would be so stupid to believe that” 

“I don't need to be tortured, I am telling you the truth” Joey said with eyes full of fear.

“You know the problem? You hurt someone I care about deeply, I would have liked to let you go. But not only do you lie to me, you tell the funniest tales” Blaine shook his head.“Don't worry I will not kill you until I get all I need from you.”

“Please man! I swear Burt Hummel put me up to it, I didn’t know I was fucking with the Anderson family.” The man begged.

“Boss?” Jeff called, Blaine pinched his nose and turned to the blond raising his hand.

“Yes Jeff?” Blaine replied.

“I get sick when you shatter the knee caps, can I be excused?” Jeff asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX (a week later) XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Blaine sat in Kurt's room and sat on the chair beside the bed, Burt Hummel came in and shut the door behind him. He glared when he spotted Blaine sitting beside Kurt with a gun to Burt’s direction. “what are you doing here?” Burt snapped.

“How sad will it be to accidentally almost kill your only child” Blaine asked. “I wonder how Kurt will feel if he ever found out.

“What the fuck do you want?” Burt Hummel asked.

“You see, I just want Kurt, for some strange reason I want to marry him and you won't give him hell for dating me. In fact you are going to tell him that you give me your blessings or not only will I tell Kurt you tried to kill him, I will tell the families you attempted to have me, a minor under 18 murdered.” Blaine smiled.

“What is to stop me from offing you right now?” Burt Hummel asked.

“If I die it would prove the fact that you had me murdered. It's against the family agreement. Will you lose everything just so your son won't marry me, a charming and nice guy” Blaine smiled, he watch Burt reach for a gun. Blaine pulled the trigger. “First slot is empty but the next one won't be”

“Italian shit” Burt snapped. “You are just like your fucking father, you son-of-a-bitch” Burt was unsure how to proceed.

“Well at least I did not pay some shit heads to shoot my son, don't worry when Kurt gives birth to our kids I will not pay people to shoot them” Blaine watched Burt’s face change. “That already makes me a better parent than you”

“He was not meant to be the one here”Burt looked torn like he committed the biggest blunder of his life.

“Don't worry if he never wakes up I will kill you myself” Blaine said before standing up and walking up to Kurt who laid pale and still in the bed. “Never thought he could look paler than before.” Blaine commented.

“So where are they?” Burt asked.

“One is dead and the other is alive, missing his limbs, kidneys and liver but he is alive” Blaine commented.

“Kurt will eventually see you Italians for what you are, shits that feel like they know everything” Burt chose to seat beside Kurt on the bed.

“Does he even know what really happens to Elizabeth Hummel? Does he know you killed her?” Blaine watched the man’s resolve break.

“Is this revenge for-“ Burt began but Blaine cut home off.

“At first I was going to use him and then destroy him but meeting him, he is not a monster like you or your wife and he will never be like any of us”Blaine swore. “So no, I won't use him as a means for revenge, I will simply let things go. Only because I intend to marry Kurt”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt felt like he was floating, he felt like the whole world was spinning. When he got up he saw Blaine asleep on the chair at his right, he wondered what Blaine was even doing there.

Where was his father? Why was Blaine seated there? Where was he? What the fuck was his $1100 dress? He would kill someone if he didn't have a valid explanation.

He sat up slightly, feeling pain he laid back down, he had been shot on German territory. Was it Jeff and Nick? Kurt shook his head, Blaine would not be here.

He remembered him and Blaine kissing, what the hell had he been doing? He was confused and was unable to think well. Where the hell was his Dad?

Turning to his side he his dad there asleep with a knife in hand. His father under the moon light looked exhausted. Kurt did not want to wake him to answer his questions so he decided it would be better in the morning.

Blaine too, he stayed with Kurt. Kurt basically thought all Blaine wanted was to smash but he kind of looked sincere now. Not that he would actually fall for an Italian, the feud had been on for 59 years. An Italian man fell in love with a German Submissive with blonde hair and blue eyes. Or more like fell in lust, the Submissive was engaged to be wed to another, and on the day of the wedding it was discovered that the Submissive was pregnant.

They strangled him as he slept so as not to bring shame to the family, so the Germans hated the Italians and the Italian man swore revenge for the hand of his beloved.

Most pictures of the Submissive were burnt with the body but the sole picture found kind of looked like Kurt. Kurt found it very weird when he saw the picture, almost as if he had gone back in time.

Kurt shook his head to rid himself of stories, wondering why he had even remembered. Perhaps it stayed in his mind because Kurt looked so much like the person.

When he was younger he used to dream about the events that took place, he would be Adelheid Hummel. He would fall in love with an Italian man, he would await for his prince they day they are to run away. His prince will never come and he would be married to a French man. At this point he would wake up with tears streaming down his cheek unable to stop them.

Kurt stared blankly at the door before him, he had stopped thinking about this for a while, why did he remember so vividly a life he never lived.

Bianco Anderson, he would remember how he looked when he dreamt but when he awoke the memories faded. It was most likely the drugs, the made him think of things he was not meant to.

“Adelheid!” With a shout, Blaine sat up. He had tears streaming down his face, “Kurt, you are awake? Thank God” Blaine stood from his seat to approach Kurt. 

Kurt stared at Blaine, did he too dream about- no. It was crazy, he was acting crazy. The therapist said it was the overactive imagination of a child. Kurt had heard what he wanted to hear not what Blaine had said.

“Kurt?” Blaine said cautiously .

“I am fine, shouldn't you be at school?” Kurt asked. Blaine smiled at Kurt as if he was a silly child, ”tell me you did not miss class because of me”

“You want me to lie to you?” Blaine asked, Kurt sighed loudly. “Jeff and Nick” kurt rose a brow at Blaine “Okay mostly Nick bring their notes over for me when classes ends”

“You did not have to stay with me” Kurt said. ”Your grade are important”

“You are my girlfriend, of course I am going to stay” Blaine said. Kurt’s eyes widened, when had he said he would be Blaine’s girlfriend. “Don't you remember you invited me for family Dinner” Kurt blinked, Blaine gave a hurt expression. “You forgot?”

“I-?” Kurt did remember he and Blaine dressed up for family dinner. But he did not remember accepting to become Blaine’s significant other. “I remember” Kurt replied.

“Great” Blaine replied with a bright smile. He was so puppy-like he wondered how he could rule the Italians. Still Blaine was Italian, he had the blood of devil running through his veins. He had maybe accepted for peace to reign between their families. “I am so happy you are alive”

“I am happy I am alive too” Kurt replied. He felt awkward when Blaine stared at him like he was so important. “Do your parents know you are dating a German? Do they approve?”

“My parents?” Blaine froze for a moment. “They can't really speak for me now” 

“What is that supposed to me-“ Kurt was cut off when he was suddenly hugged. He was shocked, he had never been hugged by his father, the most he received was a pat on the head. “Dad”

“I am so happy you are alright” Burt Hummel said. “I dong know what I would do if anything ever happens to you”

“Thanks Dad” Kurt replied. “What happened? Who shot me? How long have I been here?”

Burt pulled away awkwardly, he glanced at Blaine for a moment. “Some guy who has a grudge against me, he shot you to get to me”

“I see” Kurt replied, he knew when his father was lying. He knew his father was lying now but he chose not to say anything.

“You have been here for 2 weeks” Burt Hummel replied. 

Kurt nodded his head then shut his eyes he needed to think.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Blaine watched Kurt read a book silently, he was so beautiful. He was easily the most beautiful person Blaine had ever seen, Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. He stared at Blaine, “I swear next time I will protect you” Blaine said.

“Why?” Kurt asked.

“You should know that I am in love with you” Blaine replied.

“I don't feel the same way, I would betray you at any point in time if there's even a chance that it would help my family” Kurt said.

“You don't have to love me, I love you enough for the both of us” Blaine replied. He seemed unfazed by Kurt’s words, “this time no one will tear us apart, this time we will get married”

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asked with a raised brow. Blaine said nothing for a moment, he smiled brightly.

“All I am trying to say is that I love you” Blaine stood to walk to Kurt's side. Kurt stared up at him. 

“Which is not a very wise move” Kurt said. “Falling for the enemy, almost like holding a knife to your throat”

“More like Romeo and Juliet” Blaine corrected.

“Juliet fell for Romeo” Kurt corrected.

“I think you will love me eventually, I just have to remind you.” Blaine smiled. He lifted Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

“Remind me of what?” Kurt asked.

“A good magician never reveals his secret, you have to wait till the end of the trick” Blaine replied.

“Right”Kurt rolled his eyes and snatched his hand back. He lifted his book and began to read, he paused to look at Blaine who looked fixated on Kurt’s hands. “What is it now?” Kurt asked in frustration.

“Not to bring up such a pain filled event but you promised me that I could-“ Blaine began nervously.

“You want to look right?” Kurt asked cutting Blaine off. Blaine looked down at the floor with slightly flushed cheeks.

“We can do it some other time” Blaine replied. “You probably think I am a pervert”

“You are a pervert Blaine, it's who you are. Also Hummel men keep their word” Kurt said as he pushed away the covers to free his legs. The medical gown ended just above his knees. “You are already-“ Kurt could see the tent forming in Blaine's pants.

“it's the anticipation” Blaine said quickly.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt’s lips, Kurt pushed at him and pulled away. “Stop that” Kurt growled. 

“I asked for a kiss, to date and a look” Blaine said. Kurt sighed and glared at Blaine, it was not that Blaine did not kiss amazingly but Kurt didn't want to feel even more affection towards the Italian standing before him.

Blaine helped Kurt sit up, he sung his legs over the edge of the bed before motioning Blaine to his knees. 

“I haven't shaved” Kurt reminded Blaine, Blaine didn't care all he wanted was to see and eventually be between Kurt's legs.

“I don't care” Blaine assured. Blaine knelt awaiting Kurt to lift the gown but it became obvious that Kurt wouldn't and was going to let blaine lift the gown himself. It was what he had been waiting for, for so long and yet he couldn't just lift it, his hands were shaking and sweating and suddenly he felt like he could not breathe. “Perhaps when you are better”

“Alright”Kurt relax and got comfortable under the covers. “You seem frightened” Kurt smirked.

“I just feel it would be better when you are out of the hospital!” Blaine corrected.

“That is just bullshit and you know it” Kurt replied. Blaine stood to his feet and kissed Kurt on the mouth, silencing Kurt. This time Kurt did not push Blaine away, instead he kissed back.

Blaine pulled back, “I need to use your bathroom”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

 

Kurt had heard that Blaine was cold and wicked. That his smile was mostly a death sentence, he couldn't help but laugh at the rumors. It was obvious Blaine did not have the stomach for their world, he was far too nice and sincere.

“What is making you laugh?” Blaine asked nervously, Kurt shook his head. He watched Blaine carefully, the guy was puppy like , almost adorable. Big brown eyes and Black hair gelled back, he was a bit shorter than Kurt.

“Nothing” Kurt said before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

Once again he dreamt about Adelheid Hummel, he stepped out of the room and using darkness as a cover to see Bianco. He met Bianco at a motel, room 112. 

“il mio amore” Bianco said as he kissed his hand, “What is wrong?”

“We have to leave soon, they will kill me if they find out” Adelheid pleaded.

“I asked for your hand but they refused, they said you are bestowed to another. If we run you will never see your family again” Bianco warned. He was dressed in a suit and Borsalo hat. “Will you truly be happy with just me? I would no longer have money or power”

“You are more than Enough” Adelheid admitted.

“Are you sure?” 

“No, I am not but If I stay they will kill me to restore honor to my family” Adelheid replied.

“We can get rid of it” 

“This is our baby, we will not get rid of our child! How can you even say that?”

“You matter more to me than a child”

“If so take me away”

“We leave tomorrow, I will meet you in the usual spot” Bianco said. “We would be a family”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Kurt woke up, he dreamt this a lot, he hated it. He was crying again, it was strange, tears streamed down his face.

“Kid you have to calm down” Burt stood there staring down at Kurt will worry filled eyes. “Have the dream started again?”

“No, I just dreamt about me dying, the bullet-” Kurt lied, with a nod Burt Hummel moved to sit down on the chair.

“I get it kid” Burt said, tension built in the air “I was thinking about sending you to a boarding school in Germany.” Burt said causing Kurt to frown.

“You can't do that!”

“You will be safer there, meet a nice dom and give him children, style down” Burt replied.

“You think I cannot run this family because I am a submissive? Dad my only use is not to continue the fucking Hummel linage” 

“Hummel linage will be continue, a surrogate is carrying a dom child” Burt confessed.

“I see, so basically I am worth nothing. Am I even part of this damn family?” Kurt asked.

“A submissive cannot rule a family, your job is to give children” Burt frowned. “I love you Kurt but we are Germans and we don't hand over to Submissives”

“I want you to leave, I am not a German anymore. Your dom child is your only child, I want nothing to do with you anymore.”

“It is not your place to make choices”

“If I marry Blaine Anderson, I can renounce my allegiance to the German and blood or no blood I will make sure the Italians take over. It's my birthright “

“Kurt you sound crazy, your German husband will get a high rank in the family”

“I will not go to Germany, if you want me as an enemy say so”

“You do not have a choice”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Blaine listened from the door smirking, Kurt was going to join him and they will rule all families with a powerful hand.

Burt just had to keep pushing Kurt into his arms. He would be the one Kurt could lean on, the one he trusted and this time he would not disappoint.

After they had agreed on a date to escape Bianco’s family had some how heard of his plans and forced him on a boat to Italy. He snuck back to America only to find out his love had been dead for two months.

Bianco was made with rage so he killed a lot of Italians and framed the Germans. Dying by poison he swore he and his love would meet again.

Adelheid may not remember him, but he would make Adelheid fall for him again and awaken the memories of them together. If Adelheid did not remember he did not care, Kurt had been the love of his life 59 years ago and this time he made sure to rid himself of potentially harmful individuals.

This time he would be with Kurt even if he had to sell his soul to whatever deity brought him back.

He had never been smooth with Submissives, especially Adelheid, he though Bianco was adorable and funny. It's what he fell for and Blaine was trying his best to be the man Kurt could fall for.

Though he messed up a couple of times, he was sure Kurt would love him eventually.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Burt Hummel had to do what was best for the family, he knew his son would be upset but he had no choice. 

No father wanted to make their child sad and Blaine had no choice in the matter. He loved Kurt Dearly but rules were rules, a submissive cannot rule the family.

His men would carry Kurt kicking and screaming out, kurt was going to Germany. Burt Hummel and his men took the elevator to Kurt’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blaine frowned as he laid back on Nick’s bed “How was it, Blaine? You have been happy about Kurt showing you the goods and today you are silent” Nick said.

“That's because I did not see the goods!” Blaine snapped.

“Did he double cross you?” Nick asked. “I mean I know he is a prude but the German motto is keeping their word”

“No, he did not double cross me. He said I could look but then I just could not do it” Blaine sighed and used the pillow to cover his face.

“Why not? Did you pussy out?” Nick teased, Blaine sat up and moved the pillow.

“It's hard to explain, I felt like I shouldn't, I felt like I should wait” Blaine sighed. “Then I rubbed one out in his bathroom”

“Pathetic” Nick shook his head.”what other thing did you do, there is no way you came to my room simply to tell me about your inability to man up. I mean you could have slowly leaned in and eaten him out.”

“As I said I felt I shouldn't-“ Blaine began.

“Do you even know what a boy pussy looks like and how/where you put your dick?” Nick asked. Blaine sighed again, he glared at Nick for a moment. “You cannot date Kurt and be a virgin Blaine because the day you have to perform you will disappoint him and yourself”

“You think I should fuck others for experience” Blaine said. “Kurt is just starting to like me, if he finds out-“

“Blaine I am your number two, who helped you with your dad?” Nick asked.

“You did” Blaine said.

“I can get you some people who won't talk after” not that Nick was going to tell Blaine but he planned to kill the people after the had sex with Blaine.

“Well the other thing is I may have kidnapped Kurt and he may or may not be in the medical ward” Blaine said nervously.

“You have to take him back” Nick replied. “The law is against this, we cannot affect a minor or Submissive without a position”

“Those dirty Germans want to ship him to Germany” Blaine said.

“Those dirty Germans have a right to send their kid wherever they want, Blaine” Nick pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I cannot just sit back and-“ Blaine began but was cut off.

“Blaine-!” The door opened wide. Jeff stood there breathing out loudly, “Burt Hummel is here to see your father”

Blaine smiled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Burt Hummel found the hospital empty and no one knew where Kurt had been taken. Some doctors had been killed and security tapes taken.

He wondered if Kurt was guilty, Kurt was an ace with a gun and hand to hand combat. He had been taught to fight using his surroundings as a weapon. Did the thought of being sent away make him run or was this foul play?

He interviewed everyone in the hospital, then he noticed a missing key, all Anderson men were Gone. If Blaine Anderson left then he must have taken Kurt with him.

Burt Hummel hated Anthony Anderson so much but he would have a sit down with him.

The Anderson Estate was slightly larger than the Hummel, there were gun men and snipers at every nook and cranny.

Burt Hummel had always been a man of action and Elizabeth the pacifier. He hated this place because it brought back bad memories.

Still he was here for his son as he stepped out of the car. He and a faceless German guard beside him walked to the door and knocked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blaine smiled as he stepped into the room where Burt Hummel sat. “I have no business with you, I must see your father”

“That would be a problem, he is unavailable but I can take his place and help” Blaine smiled even wider. “What seems to be the issue?”

“You took my kid from the hospital, I know it was you and I would like my kid back” Burt snapped. “That fucking seems to be the issue”

“I would like to do that but you want him in Germany, that's a bit far too away from me.” Blaine replied.

“Don't fuck with me Anderson!” Burt Hummel rose his voice. “You don't want me as an enemy”

“But Kurt an I are married, it's not your place to make decisions for my Submissive” Blaine watched as Burt pulled free a gun, 15 men pointed guns to him in return. Burt did not back down.

“Two of us can die here, we can avoid this by you handing over my fucking kid” Burt growled.

“Burt, I cannot allow you move Kurt” Blaine confessed. “I intend to marry him, besides he requests to not see you”

“what is it with Italian and things that do not belong to them? First my wife and now my son? You people are just lunatics” Burt snapped. “That is shit Kurt would never say that”

“ He is still asleep but I imagine he would be reluctant to see you, the only way he is leaving is if he wants to go. If he says he wants to leave you can take him but I bet he doesn't want to go to Germany and become a breeder for you family” Blaine watched Burt for a moment.

“Breeder? Are you insane, Kurt is not going to be used as a fucking breeder” Burt replied. “Kurt is my kid, he is all I have left of her. You or any Italian can never have him” Burt snapped.

“Too late for that” Blaine smirked. Burt put his gun away.

“Show me my kid” Burt said.

“All you needed to do was ask dad” Blaine smirked as Burt tuned red in rage.

“You and my son will never marry” Burt snapped.

“Let's see, I offer him power, love, security and money” Blaine listed slowly as he led Burt to the medical ward. “You offer him a life of domestication, have kids and get married”

“He is a submissive, you want to risk his life?” Burt asked sarcastically. “You have no idea how dirty this world is, you think you know pain? You have no idea kid”

“Kurt is pretty, yes” Blaine said. “. That doesn't mean he isn't Smart, talented and calculating. If you still have the 1900 mentality that a submissive cannot achieve anything you are mistaken. Kurt can and will lead the Hummel family”

“Keep your damn preaching to yourself” Burt growled. “Kurt cannot because we are born aggressive, strong and smart. Putting Kurt there is to put a three legged horse to carry a man.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt woke up in an unfamiliar room painted white, he was hooked up to some machines and the tv had CNN playing.

Kurt stared up at the ceiling wondering what had happened and why he had been moved. A doctor came into the room, he held a clip board and pen.

“Where am I?” Kurt asked cautiously.

“Sir, I cannot tell you where you are but if you are patient my Boss is on his way here” the doctor replied, it made Kurt tense up. The doctor moved closer inspecting the machines, he turned to leave and Kurt sat up and used the iv rope to choke the man. Just because he was a Submissive it did not mean he was not dangerous.

He disconnected himself from all machines and took the doctor’s tag and used it to open the door.

Looking left and right in haste, he shrugged his shoulders and chose right. Walking down the corridor he heard voices approaching. He had no weapon and he was not in condition to fight.

“You and my son will never marry” The first voice sounded like his father, there his father went again making decisions for him.

“Let's see, I offer him power, love, security and money”the second speaker sounded like Blaine, Kurt didn't realize he was smiling at Blaine's words till now. “You offer him a life of domestication, have kids and get married” it was true, Burt Hummel expected nothing great from him. All because fate made him a Submissive.

“He is a submissive, you want to risk his life?” Kurt had been trained to kill since he could walk, trained to handle weapons. Burts words only served to annoy Kurt. “You have no idea how dirty this world is, you think you know pain? You have no idea kid”his dad’s voice full of pain as he spoke.

“Kurt is pretty, yes” Blaine said which made Kurt blush a bit. “That doesn't mean he isn't Smart, talented and calculating. If you still have the 1900 mentality that a submissive cannot achieve anything you are mistaken. Kurt can and will lead the Hummel family”

“Keep your damn preaching to yourself” Burt Hummel was a stubborn goat! He just had such an outdated thinking process. “Kurt cannot because we are born aggressive, strong and smart. Putting Kurt there is to put a three legged horse to carry a man.”

“Well dad you cannot have him if you are taking him to Germany” Blaine snapped. “I am always one step ahead.”

“Kid you call dad one more time and I will- Kurt, what are you doing out of bed.” Burt was shocked to see Kurt standing there with head bowed and tear filled eyes.

“You really do believe I am useless?” Kurt said in a tired voice.

“No, of course not!” Burt Hummel replied. “I just-“

“I rather be here than be sent to Germany to breed for you, thanks” Kurt replied. “You can leave too, I don't want to see you. You and your family, I am no longer a part of it”

“Kurt these Anderson mess with your head” Burt spoke up trying to reach out to his son with an out stretched hand.

“Forget I exist” Kurt snapped as he slapped away Burt’s hand.

“Kurt I cannot let you leave, it will bring shame to the family.” Burt said. “Anderson’s are evil, his father did the same to your mother”

“I thought she died from cancer” Kurt replied.

“No his” Burt pointed to Blaine “bastard father pretended to fall for Elizabeth and she was going to leave me for him”

“So who killed her?” Kurt was afraid to ask, Burt gave him a look that he felt justified. It made Kurt sick to his stomach, it made him scared .

“She left in the middle of the night I shot the bullet when she was in his arms, she was going to leave us for Anthony Anderson” Burt said. “When she died he smirked at me and dropped her dying body to the floor, her last words were ‘he said he never loved me’ and then she became still”

Kurt turned to look at Blaine who didn't look shocked, he knew. “Why didn't you tell me?” Kurt said. Burt opened his mouth. “Not you!” Kurt snapped. “I used it as leverage to see you at the hospital if I told you I would not have been allowed anymore”

“I was so stupid, you want to use me just like my mom” kurt felt horrible.

“Kurt I am not my father, I am not using you to destroy the Germans. I love you, I have since the first day I saw you picking flowers” Blaine said.

“We met at my locker Blaine” Kurt said.

“Kurt you know the truth, you don't recognize me and you may not remember but but we met when you were picking flowers” Blaine said. Kurt stared blankly at Blaine, he remembered but it was crazy. His dad had taken him to see a therapist for this.

“My therapist, you read the notes” Kurt accused.

“No, I didn’t I am Bianco Anderson, well not him per say. I have part of his memories” Blaine said.

Kurt never gave the therapist the names so how did Blaine know? Burt Hummel was silent. “Why did it terrify you so much that I had the dreams?”

“It was said that Bianco Anderson sold his soul to the devil for another chance to be reborn and be with Adelheid. You looked exactly like Adelheid and so we decided it was Better to avoid history repeating itself.” Burt Hummel said.

“You convinced me I was crazy, made me take a year off school just so you can beat fate?” Kurt asked.

“Kurt everything and every decision I make in life is for your protection. You are the greatest thing your mother and me ever made. Truth be told even if you were a dominant I would not hand over to you, I would want you to live a peaceful life.” Burt admitted.

“What you want must be what I want? Heaven forbid I actually have a choice” Kurt said.

“As your father I do what is best for you” Burt replied.

“I think what is best for me is that you leave” Kurt said. Burt Hummel grit his teeth in anger.

“He will use you, all Anderson men are used to that.” Burt Hummel began when many Italian guards came and began to escort him off the property.

Kurt watched his father disappear down the hall, “Blaine I need you to walk before me.” Kurt said as he pushed Blaine towards the medical ward and turned around so the other could not see his butt.

“Kurt come on don't I get a gift for all the work I did?” Blaine pleaded.

“Perhaps another time when I do not just find out that my father killed my mother and you are the guy that left me for dead 59 years ago” Kurt snapped. He was shocked when Kurt gave him a hug. He broke down an began crying, everything had been a lie and now he was in the arms of his reincarnated lover who deserted him and their child in their past life crying.

“Kurt I love you” Blaine said. Usually the words meant nothing to Kurt but today it was what Kurt needed to hear. He was more than his gender. He was more than a Submissive and his only use was not to breed. “Your dad is wrong, I believe in you and I know that you are meant to do great things. I swear to you I will give you the Germany territory after all it is your birthright”

“I hate my own father, how is that possible?” Kurt asked. Blaine thought back to the abuse he felt at the hand of his father, the late night beatings the torture and the pain.

“Despite everything Kurt I genuinely believe Burt Hummel loves you” Blaine said. He let go of Kurt to lead him back to the medical ward.

“You don't understand Blaine, you never will” Kurt said. Blaine stayed silent as he remembered how his mother died. The truth was humans are monsters without masks.

“Probably not” Blaine smiled.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

  
Kurt Hummel was in pain, everything had been lies and distorted truths. Blaine sat beside Kurt silently using an iPad to track shipment of drugs using the gprs on the trucks.

“Why didn't you come?” Kurt asked, Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's unsure eyes. Kurt watched Blaine think for a moment as he opened his mouth to speak Kurt interrupted him. “Please don't lie to me, I am sick of people lying to me”

“I am not Bianco, I have some of his memories” Blaine said, Kurt nodded his head unsure. “What do you remember? What kind of a man did you remember him as?”

“Evil, manipulative and uncaring” Kurt replied. “I only have part of the memories not all and over time I was taught to seal them away by my therapist” Kurt chuckled bitterly. “I thought I was crazy”

“We may very well be, this world we are in, we are not good people so we can never have a happy ending.” Blaine said.

“You sold your soul to see me again” Kurt said.

“What Bianco did was not me, Just as how Adelheid is not you” Blaine said. “It's the first step to keeping our sanity because if there is a Devil, if we believe that. Can there be a God?”

“I am not here to discuss philosophy Blaine, I want the truth. I deserve to know what the real story is and not a lie” Kurt snapped.

“The truth is Adelheid was the most beautiful person Bianco had ever seen, he first saw him as he was picking sunflowers into his basket.” Blaine began. “They met by chance once when Adelheid had gone to a sit down with the other families and Bianco knew he wanted Adelheid to himself.”

“I know that, Bianco risked all to throw pebbles at Adelheid window in the middle of the night and caught the handkerchief thrown down. They saw each other for months but the Adelheid was bestowed at birth so there was no way they could ever be together” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Bianco told his bestfriend the plan to escape with Adelheid and their child, it was hard to believe that he would be betrayed but someone had to have told the family. He was shipped off on a one month boat to Italy and by the time he came back Adelheid had been dead for 2 months. He decided to cause a war by killing and sacrificing some men to the devil in. He framed the German to start a war, in return for his soul he would get another chance to be with his beloved.” Blaine finished.

“Do you remember the sacrifice?” Kurt asked with raised brow.

Blaine shook his head. “I don't remember but seeing as we are here it is very likely that either I do not have a soul or no one ever really dies and we are reincarnated” Blaine had repeated this so much he almost started to believe his own words but then he pushed and locked away memories that haunted him.

“Do you really love me?” Kurt asked.

“Really you are the only one who moves me Kurt” Blaine replied.

“No, you misunderstand. You may love Adelheid but do you love me?” Kurt asked, this time the answer did not come so quick.

“Adelheid was the love of Bianco’s life”Blaine replied after a while. “You are the love of mine”

“Why?”Kurt asked. “What do you love about me?”

“Asides from your gorgeous face and wankable body?” Blaine asked. Kurt rose a brow and glared at Blaine although his cheeks were red.

“Do you always have to chance the topic to your dick?” Kurt asked.

“Do you always have to look so hot?” Blaine asked.

“You can't answer my question so you are trying to distract me” Kurt said.

“I think in the box Kurt, I kill, eat and sleep. I do not feel remorse and I enjoy the pain filled screams of my victims.” Blaine said. “Through my dark world you are ever the only light I see”

“You must be thinking of Adelheid, I am not a light. If anything I bring more darkness into your world. My father hates you and wants your head and pretty sure my dad promised me to Sebastian Smythe” Kurt watched Blaine stiffen in his seat.

“I am not thinking of Adelheid, despite what you think I actually see you” Blaine said.

“I won't lie back and let you make my decisions for me. My mark may appear when I am 18 but it doesn't mean I will let you control me” Kurt replied.

“I believe Bianco let his love make his own decisions, why would I then try to change you?” Blaine asked. “You are already perfect”

“I don't want to submit to anyone, I don't want anyone making decisions for me and I don't want to wait on you hand and foot” Kurt snapped.

“You will submit to me in your own time, I would never make decisions for you and I am pretty sure that I don't need you as a slave” Blaine said. “I need you as mine”

“Yes, here we go again. The famous ‘I will marry you’ line. Even if we did get married-“ Kurt was cut off.

“And I finally get laid” Blaine added helpfully.

“Right, as I was saying before your dick interrupted us” Kurt rolled his eyes. “How do you intend to give me my family without killing my father?”

“You always had the plan, I am just muscle” Blaine replied. “Adelheid made most of the decisions that sprung growth in the Anderson family. He was the brains”

“Right thank you so much for creating such a small image I will have to live up to” Kurt snapped.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt sat beside Blaine as the other cut open the cocaine to inspect it. “I think our partnership will be favorable” Blaine said to the Spanish man that stood before him.

“I thought we agreed no Germans” Santiago Lopez spoke with authority , his seven body guards all reaching into their jackets to intimidate Blaine. Kurt watched as Blaine kept his signature smile. “ We both wanted nothing to do with them”

“Santiago, have we ever betrayed you?” Blaine asked. “ My father and you were brothers from different parents and now you doubt my sincerity”

“I do not doubt your sincerity, but having the son of Burt Hummel-“ Santiago was cut off.

“I am no longer his son, I don't identify myself as German anymore. I am part of the Anderson family now so you need not worry about me” Kurt spoke up.

“You let him speak? He speaks in my presence? Submissive must be seen and not heard! Esto es inaudito, dejamos que sus sumisos hablen en presencia de dominantes” Santiago said loudly his voice full of anger.

“It's not your place to tell me how to run my family, we do good business together, we sell your drugs on my turf and my weapons and chemical x on your turf as agreed. You do not have the right to correct my Submissive.” Blaine snapped. His smile disappearing and eyes narrowing it was a look Kurt never saw on Blaine.

“I apologize but the family belongs to your father and I know he would never put a Submissive that does not know his place before me” Santiago replied.

“Kurt is not just any Submissive, I intend to marry him and the disrespect you show him reflects on me” Blaine snapped. “Also my father never cut you such a profitable deal to make more money”

Santiago paused for a moment to give Kurt a look of disgust, he rose his hand to signal his men to stand down. “I apologize for any insult your wife may or may not have felt, although I am curious where my friend is.”

“Your friend is unavailable until further notice, I was put in charge as the rightful heir” Blaine replied.

“¿Sabes que los reyes tuvieron éxito una vez que murieron? Los hijos matan a sus padres para obtener el trono.” Santiago smiled.

“From what I understand you think I killed my father to take the ‘throne’ from him” Blaine said.

“Si” Santiago nodded his head.

“I assure you he is alive and breathing perhaps you would like to see him” Blaine asked as he stood to show Santiago the way.

“No, I am sorry I accused you but this business, you see crazy people all the time” Santiago bowed his head before leaving with his men.

When Santiago left Blaine did a 360 and turned back to the needy co-dependent trash Kurt knew and liked. Kurt smiled slightly, if he were at home and such a thing happened, his father would have told Kurt to shut it. Blaine defended him.

“You know, I always have to shout so loud for my right. I guess what I am trying to say is thank you” Kurt smiled slightly. “Once in a while it's nice not having to fight every battle alone”

“Right, now about the date I was promised” Blaine brought up. Kurt smiled brightly, it was the first time a smile like that was ever directed towards Blaine. He felt amazing.

“Well I don't know Mr. Anderson, seeing as I am no longer German am I obligated to keep my promises” Kurt asked with a small smile. Blaine felt nervous he had to man up he was a dominant he definitely could not be afraid going further with Kurt, he dreamt of it every night and yet he could feel his heart stop like a teenage sub in those soap operas.

“Not unless you change your name to Kurt Anderson, only then are you allowed to break your promise to me.” Blaine said as he moved towards Kurt, he felt nervous as fuck. Why was it with others Blaine could be manly and tough but when ever he stood beside Kurt the aggressive and dominatory cells in his body just seemed to give way for other feelings.

“Mr Anderson, I never. Are you going to kiss me? why we don't even have a chaperone” Kurt joked.

“I will pick you up by 7, Jeff and Peter will take you shopping-“ Blaine began.

“Excuse me? I don't need body guards, even my own father doesn't subject me to such torture” Kurt snapped.

“And I suppose you think Quinn just magically became your friend and has been all your classes because luck was on your side?” Blaine asked raising a brow at Kurt.

“If that is the case I rather stay home than go around like a-“ Kurt began.

“Kurt you don't understand, I may have sold my soul for a chance to have you with me one last time and I will not allow someone make that time shorter than necessary” Blaine snapped angrily “Even I have body guards that follow me and I can defend myself”

“You may need them but I sure as hell do not!” Kurt snapped.

“Kurt you just got shot-“ Blaine began.

“Over four weeks ago, not only am I better but I we have yet to return to school” Kurt said.

“It is not negotiable Kurt”

“Yes dad! You are obviously the law around here!” Kurt glared at Blaine before turning to leave without another word. Blaine watched Kurt leave, he chose to stay back and silently contemplate the outcome. He wondered if he had messed it all up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt did not know why he assumed that Blaine would be a better person than all the Doms he had met. Another self righteous controlling jerk that wanted to enslave him with promises of utopia.

“You know you act like such a bitch, all he tries to do is please you and I am sick of it” Nick spoke out, it made Kurt freeze and turn to the dark hair male that towered over him.

“Nick… is it?” Kurt asked with a mocking smile. “Why don't you mind your own business and fuck off, don’t put your mouth in things you cannot understand”

“You know I thought he was insane, I thought he was crazy when he chose a German but I supported him anyway” Nick said. Kurt glared at Nick.

“I am guessing you want to ‘teach me a lesson’ or something along those lines. You want to hurt a defenseless Submissive?” Kurt asked calmly he was already anticipating Nick’s first move and how to dodge it.

“I may be a Dom but I am not stupid, expert In hand-to-hand combat. You killed 5 Doms last year in a Duel for the head of your family and if I attempt to attack you not only will you kill me but then Blaine would not bat an eye because it would be self defense”

“Sadly I didn't care enough to return the favour” Kurt’s eyes flicked to the gun on Nick’s belt.

“Please, that's not even the worst thing you have done.” Nick commented. “Blaine may think you are an angel but I know what you really are”

“I see you did your research on me extensively but I seem to be in the dark, what do you want exactly?” Kurt asked.

“I want Blaine to see you for what you are, a piece of trash” Nick snapped.

“And would you be the gold he would change to? a dominant liking another Dominant, now I have seen everything” Kurt smiled.

“You need to-“ Nick began.

“No. You need to listen to me, you do not want to make me angry. Now if you excuse me I will go to my room and do nothing but it is far better than speaking with you” Kurt growled before turning to leave. Nick reached out for Kurt's hand when Kurt turned quickly using his other hand to grab Nicks gun and pointing it beneath his chin.

Nick showed no sign of fear, Kurt clicked off the safety and smirked. “I came here for a reason”

“Is that reason to die? I am pretty sure you came here with that purpose in mind” Kurt's eyes grew darker and his eyes narrowed.

“You need to understand some things about Blaine, to do that you have to follow me” Nick said calmly.

“I-“ Kurt was cut off.

“You want to understand Blaine right? Follow me” Nick snapped. Kurt pulled the gun away and placed the safety back on putting it back in Nicks belt.

“Fine lead the way” Kurt replied.

Kurt sighed but followed behind Nick as he led Kurt through passages to the west wing of the mansion, it was a part that Kurt had never visited before.

Nick paused before the door. “Blaine said he sold his soul but was that the only price he paid.” Nick said as he stared at the door as if he could burn it with his eyes alone.

Kurt placed his hand on the door knob “if this is a joke I will kill you”. Kurt opened the door, the room was all black and had no windows. He stepped into the room and there was a giant screen to the right and it had a loop playing of A child with black curly hair and brown eyes being tortured by a masked man. A chair had a man there strapped in, Kurt was almost afraid to move. Kurt's looked horrified and afraid. He watched as pliers were used to snap off each finger. The finger bled before growing back.

Spoons used to remove eyeballs and worse.

“The deal was he would be tortured mercilessly for years and when he meets Adelheid the torture would stop and he would gain his power back” Nick said.

“Who is the person strapped to the chair?” Kurt asked. Nick pulled Kurt out and shut the door, leading him to the next room further down.

“What is behind door number two?” Nick asked.

Kurt pushed open the door, this time it was pictures of Adelheid and him all around the room and to the left a segment which showed how he had been tracking Kurt. “This is not creepy at all” Kurt commented sarcastically.

“Your life is tied to his did you know? If you die, he would die and vise-versa. The more you are around him the weaker he becomes but the further away the more he losses his sanity” Nick said. “He tried to find you for years and finally you came to him in Dalton, he had been so happy”

“I don't seem to understand what you mean” Kurt said.

“Blaine is not just in love with you, you are his world and if anything ever happened to you he would set the world aflame before he dies” Nick explained.

“Basically you are saying to protect myself for his sake” Kurt asked.

“I am saying that you can cut the guy some fucking slack for all the shit he went through for you, perhaps stop behaving like a diva and act like a good person you try so desperately to pretend to be” Nick snapped.

“I don't even love him, he is a nice guy but I feel nothing for him” Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

“You won't remember Bianco's face or ever truly love Blaine like before.”Nick said.

“That sounds complicated” Kurt commented.

“It is”

“You seem to know a lot about this” Kurt said turning to look at Nick.

“I am his best friend after all and you are going to be his wife or I will find a way to torture you, keep you alive long enough for Blaine to live a long life and Kill you when he grows old” Nick smiled before leaving the room.

“I see” Kurt said.

Kurt followed behind, Nick lead Kurt away from the wing to his room. Kurt sat on the bed to ponder. What would possess a man to go through so much pain and suffering for someone like him? Kurt shook his head, it was not for him. It was for Adelheid and Kurt was beginning to hate the guy.

The soft knock on the door woke Kurt from his thoughts.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nick Duval was not in love with Blaine Anderson, he loved his Submissive Jeff.

It was what Nick desperately wanted to be true, He would follow Blaine to the end of the world if only it made him happy.

If Blaine ever found out.

They would no longer be friends.

  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"The Scientist"

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, and I rush to the start

Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Oh [x4]

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt opened the door to see Blaine standing there, he had his eyes on Kurt as he opened the door. A smile missing from his face and a look sadness was what he wore.

“You know, you look weird when you don't smile” Kurt commented.

“I am not changing my mind Kurt” Blaine replied. “I only insist because I care”

“Care about Adelheid?” Kurt said.

“I care about you” Blaine corrected. “I don't want you hurt, if anything ever-“

“Blaine it's fine, I guess I can have a body guard follow me around. Kudos to you, you chose Submissive bodyguards for me” Kurt said, the shocked expression made Kurt giggle a bit.

“Wow so easy? really? And to think I had written a speech to convince you.” Blaine scratched his head nervously. “Wait, are you mocking me?”

“No” Kurt rolled his eyes. “If I wanted to mock you I would use a better tactic”

“Right.” Blaine smiled nervously.

“So I guess I will let Jeff know we are heading out today?” Kurt asked.

“You really don't mind the body guard anymore?” Blaine rose a suspicious brow.

“Not really”

“Kurt you can't give them the slip when you get there” Blaine warned.

“I would never!” Kurt assured.

“So, I guess I will be going” Blaine took a step back to leave.

“Wait Come in for a moment, I have decided to make today one of the best days of your life.” Kurt smiled mischievously. Kurt moved away from the door so Blaine could enter. Blaine rose a brow with uncertainty before turning stepping into the room he had given Kurt. The walls repainted a silvery grey and floors with soft fluffy carpet. The furniture in the room was mostly white in color. “Take off your shoes”

“Right” Blaine watched Kurt grab some things from his closet before heading to the bathroom to change. Blaine took off his shoes before moving to sit on the bed.

What could possibly make his day great? He wondered, he felt nervous. “Blaine before I come out I want you lying on the bed with your arms spread out in a hug. You have to promise to keep your eyes shut.”

“If you are going to torture me on the bed, fair disclaimer. I will get hard and would like to not be kicked in the balls” Blaine said before getting in position and then shutting his eyes.

“As long as you don't try to take it out, I am fine.” Kurt called back. He attempted to show Kurt his dick once, it was a dark time. Kurt kneed him in the balls with a red face before running off crying. You would think he raped Kurt but all he had done was unbuckle his belt.

“Are you going to tie me to the bed and leave me here all day?” Blaine asked. “Cause I would at least require one handjob”

“Not even if you were dying” kurt snapped.

“Harsh.” Blaine sighed. “Are you going to let me wank in your bed?”

“No, not that either” Kurt replied.

“You want to see my-“ Blaine was still talking when Kurt cut him off.

“No, I don't want to see it.” Kurt snapped.

“Have you ever seen a dick before?” Blaine asked.

“No and if you keep talking this won't be one of the best days of your life anymore!”

“Right, shutting up now.”

“Are you in position?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah”

“Eyes shut?”

“Yeah”

“Blaine I am serious” kurt snapped.

“Me too, I swear my eyes are shut” Blaine replied, he heard the bathroom door open and close, soft footsteps approaching him. Then a dip on the bed, he wondered what Kurt could be up to. He would never agree to do this for anyone else.

Kurt was straddling him he could feel it, his nose started bleeding. “Blaine you are looking!” He could feel Kurt crawling above him.

“Swear I am not but I can feel you straddling me, I can feel it” Blaine felt Kurt kneel on his arms leaving him unable to move.

“Open your eyes” Kurt with flushed red cheeks said. Blaine did, his nose shot blood like a fountain. Kurt straddled his head in his Dalton uniform , he lifted his skirt and was missing underwear.

Blaine could see everything and wow, He wanted to reach up and touch it and God. Fuck Kurt right there. He wanted to do something. “Can you open the folds with your other hand?”

“Like this?” Kurt used his other hand to part the fold giving Blaine a view of everything.

“Yes like that, kurt today is the best day of my life”

“Don't bleed on my bed” Kurt snapped.

Blaine had never searched for porn or did much more than search for Kurt. His thoughts mostly centered around Kurt and now he was fortunate enough to-

“Jesus, Kurt” Blaine managed to say as he tried to lift his hand but Kurt’s knees stopped him. “Can I please just touch you?”

“I promised you a look” Kurt said, it made Blaine groan loudly. “Only a look”

“Can I just touch you?” Blaine asked again as Kurt let his skirt fall into place before he began to crawl off him.

“My nose hurts and I am so hard now, fuck.” Blaine stayed still as he spoke, he heard Kurt groan.

“Gross, you are all dirty and covered in blood” Kurt said, “I will not be happy if you get my sheets dirty, Blaine”

“Right of course not.” Blaine sighed as he maneuvered off Kurt's bed without staining it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After blaine changed and took a bath he went to Nick’s room. Nick was laying down as Jeff knelt at his bed side. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair.

“Jeff, I am really sorry but I need a moment” Blaine had not meant to burst in. Jeff looked to Nick as if to ask ‘sir can I leave’, Nick nodded his head. Once Jeff left Nick sat up.

“What happened, you seem excited?” Nick asked.

“You said you could get me people to have sex with” Blaine asked. “People who would not talk after”

“I can” Nick sat up with a small smile “Tired of your precious Kurt Hummel?”Nick asked as he patted the bed, offering Blaine a seat.

“Kurt may be ready to be mine soon and I have to do this right” Blaine said.

“Kurt wants to submit?” Nick rose a brow. “He actually said he would submit to you?”

“I mean more of sex than submission, I need him to see me as a capable dominant and to do this I have to be mature” Blaine sighed before sitting beside Nick.

“Has he been marked?” Nick asked.

“Not yet, he is not 18 yet” Blaine sighed.

“How far did he let you go?” Nick asked.

“He let me see his boypussy, he opened up for me” Blaine flushed as he spoke.

“Did you touch him?”

“No”

“That's sad, you basically didn't even get anything” Nick commented. “You look happy though”

“I found the love of my life and he will definitely love me back” Blaine smiled. “What is not to be happy about?”

“Perhaps the fact that he basically didn't do shit for you. He could at least let you finger his cunt” Nick watched Blaine sigh.

“I won't push him. He can't fight biology, he will submit soon enough” Blaine sighed again before laying back.

“How many do you want?” Nick asked.

“Two, one blonde with blue eyes, the other with brown hair and blue eyes” Blaine stared up at the ceiling.

“Plan to take over the Hummel family?” Nick asked.

“Working on it, I would usually have killed Burt but that would upset Kurt” Blaine watched Nick for a moment.

“Blaine, I have to ask. Are you sure it was only Bianco who made a deal with the devil” Nick asked.

“Why ask?” Blaine asked.

“From accounts Bianco changed after you meeting-“ Nick began.

“Nick we will never discuss this again” Blaine snapped before standing and leaving.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blaine decided to involve Kurt in any and all decision, when a guy came with a proposal from the monarch family Blaine decided to hear him out.

Blaine watched the man before him carefully, Kurt sat beside him. The man smiled at Kurt for a moment.

“I must say you have such a beautiful Submissive by your side” the man commented.

“Thank you, he bites so keep your hands to yourself” Blaine warned before smiling.

“I want to bring in some cash” the man said as he handed the note to Blaine. Blaine stared at it and shrugged before passing it to Kurt who inspected further.

“Money laundering?” Blaine asked. The man smirked widely.

“No, the money is counterfeit” Kurt announced before tossing the $100 bill to the floor.

“Yes, what gave it away beautiful” the man asked. Blaine tensed as the man smiled at Kurt.

“The smug look on your face when my- Blaine asked you if it was money laundering. Very good copy” Kurt said.

“Not just beautiful but smart too, where do I find the type” the man stared at Kurt for a bit. “A rare gem indeed”

“Thank you” kurt smiled slightly.

“You could pass as a model dear” he complemented. Kurt blushed slightly.

“I have to ask, Do you like being alive?” Blaine asked, the man turned back to Blaine. “To me it is almost as if this is a suicide mission”

“I was only admiring your friend's beauty” the man said calmly.

“Yes, well sadly this is not an art gallery. You stare at my wife again and you will lose both your fucking eyes” Blaine snapped. Kurt wanted to interrupt be he knew he shouldn't, to disrespect Blaine before all his men and this new man would be unforgivable.

“Right, I came to you because I need your help to get this to New York” the man said.

“Why would I help you, I know nothing about you, your agency or whether this can be a setup and you are a cop” Blaine shook his head.

“85:15” the man said.

Kurt shook his head, counterfeit cash was a sensitive issue. It brought unnecessary heat down, put you on the FBI radar. Kurt leaned over to whisper in Blaine’s ear.

“Bad decision, we don't need the head. The Spanish will leave us if we get on the radar of the FBI” Kurt said.

Kurt pulled back and stared at the man, he had black hair and green eyes. He stood tall in build and dressed in a three piece suit.

Blaine finally spoke after a while. “Not interested, my father stayed away from counterfeit and he probably had a good reason”

“Don't you want to be greater than he was? Is this all you want? A sector of Ohio? Don't you want more?” The man asked.

“You think it's only Ohio the Anderson family rules?” Blaine looked amused.

“When you get to New York. Greet my brother Cooper for me” Blaine smirked at the man's fallen face.

“I-“ the man began.

“When you get to Italy, that is when you see how big the family truly is” Blaine cut him off.

“Beautiful try and reason with your lover, this is an opportunity or him” the man said.

“I told you if you look at my wife again I will take your eyes.” Blaine growled.

“I was not looking at him” the man defended quickly.

“Are you calling me a liar?”Blaine asked.

“Of course not, I am simply saying that it was a mistake on my part but I assure you my eyes did not land on your wife” the man replied.

“I think you need to be taught a lesson, a send off present as you take your leave” Blaine insisted he was honestly just pissed because the man had dared to look at Kurt in his presence.

“Please, don't I was just leaving. I wear I won't look at him again” the man pleaded. Blaine sighed and shook his head.

“Go” Blaine snapped, the man did not need to be told twice he left quickly but not before glancing at Kurt once more.

“We are not married” Kurt reminded Blaine.

“I need your mark to seal our bond”blaine smiled.

“Am I your lover now?” Kurt asked.

“Lovers have sex” Blaine replied.

“So what am I?” Kurt asked.

“My girl-boyfriend?” Blaine said.

“Good now stop calling me your wife until I have a rock on my finger” Kurt smiled as Blaine pouted.

“Can we talk in my room?” Blaine asked.

“Sure” Kurt rose a brow at Blaine.

Blaine led Kurt to his bedroom. It was massive it had a sitting area with couches and chairs, a book shelf and it was a gold design.

“Who is CooperAnderson” Kurt asked.

“Surprised? The Hummel family never saw it coming. We expanded while you sat back fighting to take over smaller families.” Blaine smiled.

“Why am I here?” Kurt asked.

“What do you think about sex?” Blaine asked. His face turning red, Kurt's cheeks turned red too.

“I am not ready for you to put the hose monster in me” Kurt frowned.

“Hose monster?”

“Shut up”

“It's not scary, if you would just see mine-“

“You are retarded”

“What about Oral sex?” Blaine asked.

“Is this why you brought me here? I realize I showed you everything but it doesn't mean I want to go further” Kurt finished.

“I brought you here to discuss our date. You didn't go shopping for a dress.”

“I rather go on a date another day, you saw me naked. Aren't you happy?” Kurt asked.

“Wait-? You think I wanted this date so you can fulfill the promise of seeing your boycunt?” Blaine asked. “Did it occur to you that I may just want to be around you? Or that I love you and want to hold your hand?”

“You will be disappointed, I am nothing like him.” Kurt snapped. “You will soon realize I am not the person you died for!”

“Kurt I know who I died for, I know who I went through, what I went through for and that person is you.” Blaine assured.

“You went through so much pain for him and when you will realize you were cheated, you will realize you hate me” Kurt said.

“Kurt, I can never hate you. Even if you ran off with another man I will still love you. I will just kill the guy and bring you back” Blaine assured.

“I know eventually you will realize that I am not him” Kurt replied.

“To say you are not him is to insist that everything done till now has been meaningless” Blaine said. “You may not be him exactly but you have his soul, you laugh the same, smile the same and look the same”

“But you agreed that I am not him” kurt snapped. “I don't want to be his replacement, you don't know me”

“To calm your nerves, I may have told you something but it doesn't necessarily mean-“ Blaine shut his eyes. “I tied your souls to mine” Blaine lifted his shirt, the scar on Kurt's stomach from the Bullet wound was mirrored on Blaine’s body. “If you were not him, I would not receive your pain. Anything done to your body reflects on mine a week after”

“Blaine- Jesus. What did you do to us? Was it so important we-“ Kurt began but was cut off by a kiss.

“I would destroy this whole world for you”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Even in death – evanescence

Bianco sat out under the moonlight on Adelheid’s grave as he sang. He had a shovel on his lap, he would dig up the ashes and no one would separate them ever again.

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

He stood and picked up the shove and began to dig for the love of his life who would lay as ashes in the coffin, he needed the ashes.

[CHORUS:]  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

[Chorus]

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

[Chorus]

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.


	7. Chapter 7

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Birdy - not about angels

  
We know full well there's just time  
So is it wrong to dance this line?  
If your heart was full of love  
Could you give it up?

Bianco carried the urn in his arms as tears fell from his eyes. This was what remained of the love of his life, he had his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and was covered in sand. He was lucky they even saved the ashes.

He could see Adelheid laughing and smiling as Bianco tried to be funny and told a rather stupid Joke. His pale skin, his blue eyes and blonde hair.

'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, make us special

Don't give me up  
Don't give... me up

“You know what Mr Anderson?” Adelheid said as he looked up from his book. He looked at Bianco and smiled, his eyes full of mischief.

“What is it Mr. Hummel?” Bianco had asked in a teasing voice.

“I love you” Adelheid said before placing a peck on Bianco's lips. “I want you, I want to grow old with you”

“I know but I can't leave my family now, they need me. We still have time love, we still have time” Bianco had assured Adelheid who just kept smiling, though the silence was clear that they didn't have as much time as he would like to believe.

How unfair, it's just our luck  
Found something real that's out of touch  
But if you'd searched the whole wide world  
Would you dare to let it go?

'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, make us special

Don't give me up  
Don't give... me up

Bianco dropped the Urn as he fell to the floor, was this truly all that remained? Adelheid was gone and his child too, all that Beauty wasted all because he was not man enough to choose the love of his life rather than his ‘family’. They would all pay, everyone involved in the murder will die!

“Adelheid don't leave me behind, I should have listened to you from the start, you are always right! Why didn't I ever leave with you when I had the chance?” Bianco yelled out to God. “Please bring him back! Take me instead. Please, just bring him back to me!” The tears ran down his face all falling on the Urn.

There was no miracle.

No glowing Urn of life.

All that remained was silence apart from his sobs.

The silence was clear no one was listening to him, no one was going to bring back Adelheid if he did not take action and this action involved killing so many. Still their lives were worthless because he needed Adelheid by his side.

'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, make us special

It's not about, not about angels, angels

  
Bianco stood up from the floor, cradling the Urn in his hands as he walked under the sunlight.

“Have you ever danced with the devil under the pale moonlight?” Adelheid had asked him once with a laugh when the danced to the music on the radio.

“I thought you did not believe in God” Bianco had asked.

“Yes well, that is only because he never answers my prayers. If he did our families would be united through our marriage or you would have left with me by now.” Adelheid replied just as Bianco pulled the blonde to his chest and kissed him.

Bianco opened his eyes that he had shut, it was all dreams but he would make it a reality. He would bring back Adelheid no matter the cost.

Don't give me up  
Don't give me up  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Truth was something Blaine made a habit of dancing around, he mostly gave half truths rather than full. He was secretive and hid a lot from everyone around him because he could trust no one 100%.

Blaine stared Nick who stood before him, Blaine always tried to be as honest with Nick as possible. He told Nick a lot more than he told anyone else, Nick was after all his right hand man.

“I want you to be honest with me Blaine, we are friends after all” Nick said. He watched Blaine’S expression change from a smile to a frown. “We are like brothers, you can trust me with anything. I have never betrayed you and I never will.”

“What is this about?” Blaine asked. He had just left his room after his talk with Kurt, wearing sweat pants and a black wife beater.

“It's about me wanting the truth” Nick replied, Blaine shifted awkwardly from one leg to another. “I asked you a question and you completely shut me down. With no cause and no reason, it is not as if you telling me the truth is more gruesome than what I have heard and seen in your company”

“You know if I really could tell anyone the truth it would be you, however I don't need anyone sniffing around my life. Some secrets are better left buried, after all bring up old wounds would not heal them.” Blaine replied. “I’d appreciate you take my advice and stop digging Nicholas”

“What if I don't want to do that?” Nick snapped. Glaring at Blaine with anger and hatred. “If it were Kurt asking you would no doubt tell him”

“What business do you have with kurt, you and him are completely different. I would kill for you but him, I would die for. If you compare the both of you I am sorry to say but you would lose. Besides I would never tell Kurt the full story but you know almost 60% of it. “ Blaine replied. “Be grateful enough that I even told you any of it”

“Who was the best friend that betrayed you? Who was the other person that used magic?” Nick asked. Blaine knew Nick would one day ask, after all Nick should not remember any of what he had done. It was part of the game the devil had played on him. Nick had to be his right hand man just like before when he held a different name.

“Nick, stop fucking digging and tend to Jeff, I swear he gets stupider every time you leave him alone” Blaine snapped before pushing Nick aside and walking off. Till this day Blaine was uncertain why Nick had betrayed him in the past and thought he knew that Nick would most likely not do it again he was worried. It was the real reason Nick was not put to guard Kurt, he did not trust him when Kurt was involved.

‘History will repeat itself, kill Nick’ the inner part of Blaine whispered. Blaine however could not kill Nick, Nick was part of the deal. Satan had to ensure Blaine suffered so he brought back the person who betrayed him and destroyed him life. Brought him back ignorant of the thing he had done to Blaine and set him as his right hand man.

Nick was loyal to Blaine and stood by every decision but Nick was still the man that indirectly killed Kurt.

Nick was the reason an indirect cause to the problem.

Blaine headed slowly to the dinning room were Kurt was seated and eating oats. “Hey beautiful” Blaine greeted as he took in Kurt's appearance that was visible over the table which was a short sleeved shirt with a scarf round his pale neck.

“Don't you ‘beautiful’ me Anderson. What happened to my underwear drawer!” Kurt snapped. “If I am going to live here we need some fucking rules” something in Blaine snapped.

“If?” Blaine asked. Kurt did not see Blaine move but suddenly the black haired male stood behind him. Blaine leaned down, a smile on his lips as he leaned down. “Beautiful when you say things like that you break my heart”

“How did you-?” Kurt’s voice wavered slightly.

“You are never leaving me Kurt, no matter what, promise me” Blaine did not sound like himself, Kurt turned to meet Blaine's eyes and his eyeballs were completely black.

“Blaine-“ Kurt whispered. This was not the shy boy that he knew and kind of felt and appeal to. This person looked dangerous and it frightened Kurt, what frightened him more was he wanted to retreat to sub space and let him body do whatever Blaine willed because his presence was domineering.

“Promise me Kurt, now.” Blaine said. Kurt tried hard to fight it but his biology won the battle.

“I promise I will never leave you, Master” Kurt said. He slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as the words had been said. Blaine's eyes went back to the honey colluded eyes and he genuinely looked confused. Kurt’s eyes full of bushed tears, anger boiling in him.

“Kurt? I- what happened?” Blaine asked.

“I- I think I would rather dine alone in my room” Kurt pushed back the chair and walked away.

“What?” Blaine said. He was confused, the last thing he remembered was talking to Nick.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt was indeed Adelheid in another life, he had been bonded to Bianco and it was evident when he submitted. He was frightened at what it meant, it meant he could no longer deny facts and that he was Bianco's lover.

It meant that he had already been bonded and no doubt would manifest when his mark came.

It meant that he was stuck here for the rest of his life as Blaine’s ‘wife’. The fact was he was 17 and he was not ready to become a wife to anyone. Jesus, what if he wanted kids? What would Kurt do? He thought he would be able to tell Blaine he did not want to bond and wanted a relationship as equals but this had messed up.

Kids, Kurt was a kid himself and he was not interested in caring for anyone before the age of 30.

Then there was the problem of Blaine controlling Kurt’s every move. This had not been the life he had planned for himself, he did not want this. He needed a say or he may very well return home to carry his cross.

“Kurt” the soft knock on the door made Kurt jump out of his skin. Blaine could very well make Kurt have sex, he would command Kurt and Kurt would be powerless. “Please may I come in?”

Kurt kept his composure as he walked to the door, he opened a small crack and saw Blaine standing there looking nervous.

“May I help you?” Kurt asked.

“I am sorry I upset you, I can't remember what I did but I am pretty sure I upset you in a way. I swear I did not mean to-“ Blaine said. Kurt zoned out for a moment to take in Blaine’s distraught appearance and fear filled face.

“We need ground rules” Kurt said, testing the waters. Blaine blinked but nodded his head, after a moment.

“Right” Blaine held his breath.

“I don't want kids now, so if we bond you cannot get me pregnant” Kurt said.

“Jeez Kurt, kids are far off. I definitely am not ready to be a dad.” Blaine flushed red. Kurt felt a bit relaxed this was his Blaine, he opened the door a bit wider and moved away as a sign for Blaine to enter. Blaine took off his shoes before moving to sit on the bed.

“The whole dominant power play is for the bedroom only, you can't use it on me at any other point in time” Kurt said.

“Wait-“ Blaine said, Kurt grew nervous Blaine would never agree to- “So eventually you would let me smash?”

“Yes eventually we will have sex, did you think we would do artificial insemination to get kids?” Kurt asked as he too was flushed red.

Blaine looked guilty “No of course not!”

“I want you to stay out of my underwear drawer” Kurt added.

“I can't do that” Blaine frowned.

“Yes you can it's simple, stop stealing my underwear.” Kurt snapped.

“I think we should have a compromise” Blaine said.

“No.” Kurt snapped.

“But that's not fair!” Blaine whined.

“I don't want to kneel before you in the presence of anyone” Kurt added. “I also don't want to be commanded into having sex”

“Do you think I am a monster, I never command you to do anything you don't want to do” Blaine looked a bit hurt.

“I didn't say you would, I just wanted these rules in place” Kurt replied

“You seem to think of me as a monster” Blaine commented.

“I just like having rules in place to avoid misunderstandings” Kurt said.

“I guess I better leave before I am tempted to command you to have sex with me!” Blaine’s voice dropped with sarcasm and hurt.

“If I kiss you, would you shut up?” Kurt asked, he did not wait for a reply before pressing his lips to Blaine’s who responded eagerly. When they parted for air Blaine flipped their position so Kurt was no longer leaning down to kiss Blaine but was now lying beneath him on the bed.

Blaine stared at Kurt who stared back at him, both were flushed red. “Could I?” Blaine asked.

“Could you what?” Kurt replied as he averted his eyes in shame. “Your- is kind of poking me”

“Could I take off your shirt?” Blaine asked.

“I- ” Kurt but his lip hard.

“Shit, I am sorry don't be ma-“ Blaine began but was cut off.

“Okay”

“Really?” Blaine’s eyes widened and he began to unbutton Kurt's shirt before he could change his mind. Kurt stared up at Blaine blankly, why did ne feel so comfortable beneath Blaine, he liked Blaine being in control.

He knew his biology technically would like it, he just didn't expect to not want to fight it.

Blaine parted his shirt and stared intensely at the pink nipples before him. “Shit” was what Kurt heard before Blaine got off him pinching his nose to stop the impending nose bleed.

“I need to cool off” Blaine said.

“You can do that in your room” Kurt replied quickly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nick stood by the door listening in before smirking, he may hate Kurt but at least the turd muncher was finally making Blaine happy. Something Nick would never be able to do because he was born a dominant and not a fucking Submissive.

If only fate had been kind to make him or Blaine a Submissive, things would have been different. Still loving someone was making sure they were happy and as long as Kurt did that. Nick would not have him kidnapped, stored away and tortured.

He moved away slightly, turning and heading for his room. If he wanted the truth he would have to summon Satan himself and for that he would need blood. Good thing he hand plenty of that around.

Germans from the Hummel family would be the perfect lambs for the slaughter. He hated Kurt because he had everything Nick wanted.

“Nick?” Jeff said in a whisper a smile on his face. The purity in Jeff was something Nick kind of liked, so submissive and so perfect. If only Nick could love any other, he would love Jeff.

“Call to my bed and wait for me”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Burt Hummel was planning an attack the scale on the Anderson family, not only for the pride of his Family but also to retrieve the most important thing to him, kurt.

Burt stared at a picture of him and Elizabeth, Kurt cradled in her arms as she was laughing. Was this truly his life now? A bitter empty rerun of how he was not good enough to keep his own wife.

Perhaps he should have been kinder to Kurt as he explained that there was no way a none dom could run because their biology was hard to fight.

Kurt would be on the first plane to Germany as soon as he retrieved him, then he would kill Blaine Anderson to make sure that Kurt and that bastard can never be together again.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“So, um…” Blaine began as he sat on Kurt’s bed nervously. His smile wavering under Kurt's intense gaze.

“What do you want Blaine?” Kurt asked with a raised brow, it not only made Blaine more nervous but also made his pants get a bit tighter. Kurt was in silk pyjamas with his arms crossed across his chest. He glared Blaine down, not liking that Blaine was staring at him when Kurt had his mask on.

“I-“ Blaine mumbled a mix of incoherent words and quick apologies that did nothing but annoy Kurt. He rubbed his temples in a clockwise direction before releasing a long sigh.

“Blaine, you either tell me why you are here or I will kick you out.” Kurt snapped. “ I will assure you I will be very difficult in the morning”

“I am running a family” Blaine said awkwardly. Kurt sighed before face palming in irritation. “I can’t go back to school for a while till things stabilise again.” Kurt stared blankly at Blaine, trying to keep his face blank.

“This green mask takes 3 hours to set, I do this bullshit once a week. I have to keep my face straight, however if you are telling me you woke me by 4:00am to tell me you will not be attending Dalton I will break your face.” Kurt snapped.

“We-“ Blaine said.

“Excuse me?” Kurt asked.

“We will be having private lesson but writing the Dalton exams at the end of each term.” Blaine replied.

“No, I am not just going to drop out-“ Kurt began.

“Supposedly we go to school, your father is a loose cannon right now. What if he hits my family? What if he hits the school? I have no way to protect you there.” Blaine’s voice rose slightly, anger shining in his eyes. Kurt glared at Blaine for long moments, he knew Blaine had a point.

“Couldn’t this conversation be had during the day?” Kurt asked. "Right now I cannot think straight."

“I know that Kurt but I had to see you, I had to know that you were fine. If I lose you, no second chances or do overs” Blaine lowered his eyes to the ground. Kurt sighed loudly and walked to the bed where Blaine sat. He lifted Blaine’s chin and looked into his brown eyes.

“I am fine Blaine, more than fine. I am not going anywhere, okay?” Kurt's words provided a little comfort but that was all it could provide. Blaine forced a smile, Kurt watching carefully. He noted the smile, it was fake atleast now he would be able to read Blaine’s emotions.

“Yeah I guess you are right” Blaine laughed softly. “I can’t believe I woke you over something so silly” Blaine stood up and headed towards Kurt’s door. He paused as his hand stayed on the handle. “Can you lock the door behind me? It would make me feel a lot better”

“Whatever you big baby” Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched Blaine leave. He locked the door behind Blaine and shut of the light.

Blaine stared at the dead Germans that lined the hallway leading to Kurt’s room. He looked up at his men, who seemed to be dragging the bodies away. “Better hurry up, I don’t want Kurt to know we were hit”

“Yes Boss” they replied and sped up. Nick smirked at Blaine who looked pissed. “Where is Burt Hummel?”

“He is in the room, gunna torture him?” Nick asked.

“Right, like Kurt would ever forgive me if he ever found out. No, I going to have a talk with him.” Blaine replied.

“We lost 40 men tonight Blaine, the men want justice” Nick replied. “You are their Boss, you have to kill him or you will seem weak”

“Not going to happen, I rather seem soft than ruin the small progress Kurt and I have made.” Blaine rolled his eyes.

“But-“ Nick began.

“Seems like you are starting to get ahead of yourself Nick, I have made my decision and I will not be changing it.”

“Right.” Nick feel silent and began to walk away. “Just remember I was here long before your Twink arrived”

“I will keep that in mind.” Blaine replied. Blaine began to walk towards the room where his guest should be strapped to the chair.

Blaine opened the door and shut it behind him. He knew Burt Hummel heard the door slam but refused to look up at him. He had won.

“Hi” Blaine said in amusement, as he moved across the room to drag a chair just to place it right before Burt. “You don’t look so good, I hope my men were not rude to you.”

“Rude? What could possibly make you think that? I had the black eye and split lip long before I came here.” Burt chuckled as Blaine lifted the hat off his Burt's balding head. “Why don’t just kill me?”

“I kill you and Kurt gets upset. He may talk a big game but he still cares, he keeps hoping you will change your mind.” Blaine let the cap fall to the ground. “But we both know you won’t Burt, you are like a Rottweiler when you bite you don’t let go.”

“So you are going to try and convince me?” Burt asked, Burt gave a bitter laugh “ Nice try”

“No, not at all. After all the only reason Kurt stayed was because of you. What I owe you is gratitude. I tried to capture Kurt’s attention for so long and you just handed it to me” Blaine smirked. “Dad”

“Don’t call me that, don’t fucking call me that. You think you are so smart?” Burt murmured before laughing. “You set me up with bad Intel, you and that snake of yours. I should have known!” the shocked look on Blaine’s face made Burt freeze. “You don’t know do you? One of your men set this whole thing up”

“Of course I fucking know” Blaine snapped, he was furious that Burt had the upper hand.

“Really? Who set you up? Who led my men to your precious Kurt? Who betrayed you?” Burt asked in a mocking tone. Blaine stood up and left the room.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Kurt woke up to the smell of strong detergent, he couldn’t get away from it. A lot of pictures on the wall were either newly placed or had been replaced along with some doors. He knew something happened the night before, there had to be a lot of blood shed . He was left wondering why he was left in the dark or why the fact was trying so desperately to be hidden from him.

He headed to the dining room where Blaine was seated, he had a gun in hand and it was directed at a random man. He looked Italian, why would Blaine have a gun pointed at his family?

“Blaine?” Kurt said. It was like a switch, Blaine changed from the man with cold eyes ready to pull the trigger to the man that like the steal Kurt’s worn panties.

“I guess we will finish this off at a later date?” Blaine said as he lowered the gun and motion Kurt forward.

“What is wrong?” Kurt asked. Blaine laughed nervously before rolling his eyes.

“Nothing, what makes you think something could be wrong?” Blaine asked. Kurt’s eyes narrowed as he approached his seat at the table which was at Blaine’s right.

“I hate liars” Kurt said calmly.

“I am not lying, nothing is wrong for now” Blaine said.

“I smell detergent and I can see a lot of new pictures hung on the wall in rather odd places. Which tells me something happened yesterday and it also tells me that my room is sound proof.” Kurt said.

“What could have happened?” Blaine raised a brow at Kurt.

“When you banged on my door last night you seemed desperate, only now do I realise you had blood on your shirt” Kurt said as he thought back.

“Jesus Kurt, right. We had a shoot out and cleaned everything up before you could find out” Blaine’s sarcastic tone only upset Kurt more.

“Why are you such a Dick?” Kurt snapped angrily, Blaine stared at Kurt. “You told me we were doing this shit together but if you want to keep everything from me. I don’t see how this relationship will work”

“We have a mole, someone tipped off some bad people. They told them how to get to you. Last night if I had not been fast enough you would have opened the door to a bullet to the head.” Blaine replied. Kurt seemed drawn back by the Revelation of actual events. “I could have lost you, if that happened nothing else would matter” Blaine angrily used his hand to knock the fine China dining set to the ground. The loud crash sounds made Kurt wince.

“Blaine you have to calm down” Kurt said, Blaine turned to look at Kurt. An eye completely black and the other normal. In a blink of an eye Blaine was back, he said nothing rather he looked down at food set out before him.

“If I lost you what would I do? You are my everything. I gave everything for you and this is my last and only shot to get the life we/me/I dreamed about.” Blaine's words faded into silence.

“I am fine Blaine, I am fine.” Kurt's words did nothing to calm the tension in the air. Maids began cleaning the broken China and setting new China before Blaine. “Blaine I am fine, I need you to snap out of it. Nothing will happen to me, you kept me safe-“

“What if I was a minute later? What if I didn’t even get to say goodbye again?” Blaine asked.

“I am safe Blaine” Kurt hesitantly reached out to hold Blaine’s hand. His face turned bright red as he watched Blaine turn to look at him.

“I love you” Blaine said, his hand squeezed Kurt’s. “I love you so much Kurt”

“I know you do Blaine” Kurt smiled. “Now let’s eat, I am starving and then perhaps I will let you kiss me again” Blaine smiled.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Blaine had not been completely honest with Kurt, he planned for Kurt to never find out.

The man would have most likely taken Kurt away and not killed him. But it would be the same to him. He stepped into his torture chamber where Burt sat strapped to the chair.

“No luck finding the spy?” Burt asked in an amused tone. "I would feel bad for you, but then, I just can't find it in me to care."

“Found him already actually, I am trying to think what I should do with you” Blaine smiled. “Imagine me shoving his dick in your mouth.” Blaine mocked.

“I will bite down” Burt snapped.

“Or shoving his dick up your ass?” Blaine watched Burt’s face distort in disgust.

“You are a sick fuck” Burt snapped. "You do that and I will-"

“Temper, temper.” Blaine smirked. “I wouldn’t do that to my father-in-law though.”

“Why am I here?” Burt asked. "Do you think Kurt will be safe just because you have me? I knew the risks I was taking by coming here and I have a fail safe"

“Perhaps I should make you watch as I make love to your son” Blaine ignored Burt’s words.

“Kill me or let me go” Burt snapped.

“Kill you? Kurt would be upset” Blaine replied. “If I let you go my men will be upset”

“I will have to keep you tied up for the rest of your life. I will be your only friend dad, so get ready to share all your secrets with me because I will be the only face you for a very long time.” Blaine smiled.

“I will not break so easily.” Burt snapped.

“I hope not, cause then I would get bored. Really, really fast.” Blaine smiled.

“Kurt will find out eventually” Burt snapped. "He will hate you-"

“By then he will not be able to live without me. I have put myself as his protector, his lover and very soon I will be his only friend and confidant.” Blaine smiled.

“You isolated him?” Burt asked.

“Me? No." Blaine laughed loudly. "You did, he had no family. I became his family, I became his lover and very soon I will be his only friend” Blaine smiled and moved back. “See you tomorrow Dad”

“Fuck you Blaine.” Burt snapped.

“Try and get some sleep, you seem a bit cranky.” Blaine teased.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Kurt laid in bed staring at the ceiling above, the soft knock on the door alerted Kurt. He stood up and walked t it pushing it open to reveal Blaine.

“I want to take you on a date now” Blaine smiled.

“I would need an hour to get ready.” Kurt replied.

“Can I come in?” Blaine asked.

“I don’t want to see you near the clothing basket or my underwear drawer” Kurt growled.

“Fine.” Blaine pouted. Kurt stepped aside allowing Blaine into his room. Blaine immediately ran to lie on the bed, he sniffed the pillows. They smelt like Kurt.

Kurt moved to the closet where Blaine could see clothes hanging. Blaine wore a leather jacked, a white under shirt and blue jeans with leather boots.

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere only we know”

“That tells me nothing Blaine, and stop sniffing my pillow. You make this very weird when you do things like that.”

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Nick smirked at the circle and star on the floor that had been drawn with blood. Bodies were stacked and spread to form the demonic star.

A small portal opened up and a black Raven flew out. It landed in the center of the circle.

“Why summon me?” the bird asked in a baritone voice that commanded respect. It began to shift and took the likeness of the being he hated the most. Kurt Hummel.

“I-“ Nick began to speak but was cut off.

“You have nothing to exchange.” The demon frowned, he began to transform back to a bird.

“My soul, I have my soul to trade with-“ Nick was cut off by loud laughter.

“You already sold your soul-“

“That is not possible, this is the first time I have summoned a demon” Nick replied.

“I have spoken the truth bring me a fresh soul, and if you cannot, do not summon me again”

“I could offer you something else” Nick began, the being laughed, turning his back to Nick he began to walk towards the open tunnel.

“Bring someone ready to sell his or her soul for your purpose or do not summon me again.”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blaine smiled as Kurt stepped out of his bathroom in a pair of simple black fitted shorts and simple blue shirt with a scarf around his neck.

Blaine loved that even with plain clothes Kurt still looked amazing. “Are you going to stare at me or will we head out” Kurt's cheeks were flushed.

“Let's get going” Kurt let Blaine lead him to the door of his room.

“We still have to talk about school” Kurt said suddenly as he opened his door and stepped into the corridor littered with Blaine's men.

“What about it?” Blaine asked. "I thought we took a decision already"

"No, you took a decision." Kurt replied.

"I don't understand" Blaine said.

“I want to go back” Kurt said. Blaine became silent. “I miss my friends”

“Can't you see them outside school?” Blaine asked. “Why is it compulsory you go back”

“I don't have to explain to you further” Kurt snapped feeling extremely irritated.

“What happened to us talking about everything?” Blaine asked. “Or does it only apply to me?” Kurt stopped walking, Blaine paused.

“I like going to school with my friends, I don't want it to stop” Kurt said after moments pass.

“Isn't Quinn a friend?” Blaine asked.“Would you still hang out with her?”

“You cannot choose my friends” Kurt snapped.

“I am not trying to, you are telling you you want me to let you go to school and be buddy, buddy with a German spy” Blaine spat the word in disgust.

“Let me? I am not one of your men Blaine you do not tell me what to do.” Kurt snapped back.

“I do when you want to make illogical decisions that can put you in danger” Blaine snapped, he was getting angry. Kurt was pissed and he had pissed Blaine off too.

“I want smash your face” Kurt snapped.

“Lets hope you do not, it would hurt a lot” Blaine frowned.

“Not going to put me in my place?” Kurt asked.

“Your place?” Blaine asked, he was taken aback. He was just so confused, he didn’t understand where the fight was coming from. "What are you talking about?"

“You call me girlfriend and wife” Kurt replied. "You obviously do it to let me know 'who the boss is' every time"

“You assumed I call you that as a sign of disrespect? I call you that cause you are beautiful. Doesn’t mean I don’t know you are man.” Blaine said. Approaching Kurt he lifted a hand, Kurt flinched but didn’t pull away. “I rather I get hurt than even a piece of paper mar your perfect skin. I love you, if you don’t want me to refer to you as-“ Blaine cupped Kurt's face and stared into his eyes. Blaine could never figure out if Kurt had green or blue eyes.

“No, its fine. I am sorry I ruined our perfect night, Santana and I can always meet after school.” Kurt said. Blaine wasn't sure if he could kiss Kurt, he wanted to. He wanted to fuck Kurt on the wall, his baser instincts wanted to put a baby in Kurt and make Kurt choke on his dick.

Blaine took a step back and smiled, you didn't ruin anything. “Let's go on our date” Blaine matched Kurt's pace. Kurt grabbed his hand and held it, his face red as he looked forward not turning to look at Blaine.


End file.
